narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Soga
Jin Soga (ジン 蘇我氏, Soga Jin) is a Kumogakure-nin and is the offspring of Ginjo Soga, and Yuriko. He was lost when he was a genin but was taken into Kumo by travelers. During his time in Kumo, he has been known throughout the village as "Jin the Thief, due to is extensive Theft Art. Background Jin Soga was born in Iwagakure, his father Ginjo Soga and his mother Yuriko took real good care of him. Jin is what drove Ginjo from going back into he more vicious state he was in when he was in the organization. When Jin was in the academy, he was a troublemaker and a clown in class, he would play jokes on teachers and other students. He was the most popular in the whole academy though, which made him look good. Although he was a troublemaker and clown, when it came to performing jutsu and academics, he was at the top most of the time, so he felt he could do these things without any consequences. He graduated top 3 in the class and was put into a squad, they went on a mission as usual, but with this squad, there were more advanced genin. So the Tsuchikage felt that they could go on higher rank missions then regular genin squads. Then that day when the Akatsuki came for the 5-Tails, Jin was put into the squad of ninja that had to face the Akatsuki head on. The reason why was because the village was already on the defensive from the transpiring Akatsuki activity, so they were low on manpower, Genin squads were going on higher rank missions because the village was so worried. The unit Jin was in, his mother was also in as well; when they got to the suspected area of the Akatsuki, nothing was there. Then when one of the members of the unit stepped on a leaf, thats when that whole area they were in exploded. The explosion only left a quarter of the unit left, which was about 6 people. Jin was blown off the nearby cliff into a river, while he mother and the remaining alive came into contact with the Akatsuki members. When he came too, Jin was on a river bank with a Kumogakure caravan, they were just coming back from a trade when they saw Jin floating down river. So the saved him, they told them about the explosions they heard and Jin instantly tried to go back, but was stopped in his tracks from his injuries. Then one of the caravan travelers told Jin what she saw at the sight of the explosion, nothing but dead people. Since the traveler told him this, he had no reason to return to the village because his mother was dead, and two he knew when his father found out that he would most likely relapse back into his past knowing that his wife and possibly he himself was dead. So he decided to just go to Iwa with the caravan. When he got to Iwa he found himself a place to stay and decided to become a Kumo ninja. One day while on his way to a meeting, he saw this boy getting bullied, the boy was at least a year younger than him, he went and stopped the bullying and offered the boy something to eat. The boy's name was Gozu Kazaragi and he was homeless, so Jin let Gozu stay with him and even trained him a little. Personality Appearance Abilities